All Available Resources
}} The party arrives at the coordinates given by Hinjo for Girard's Gate. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: I'm back. My ass feels like I went to an efreet proctologist. Durkon: Are you sure ye got it all out o' yer system? Belkar: It didn't follow me back here, did it? Roy: OK, gang, while Belkar was catching up, I took another reading, and I have good new and I have bad news. The good news is, we're here. Roy: The bad news is— Roy: -we're here. The party looks out on a big empty desert. Roy: This is not completely unexpected, so the plan here is to split up and search the area. Right now, we've got about one square mile to search. Roy: I'm going to walk around it and keep taking readings, try to narrow the search area down a little. Durkon: An I'll cover tha area in a grid pattern 'til I find it. Vaarsuvius: We shall do likewise from the skies. Belkar: "We"? Vaarsuvius: Do not start that again. Vaarsuvius and Durkon: True seeing! Elan: Ooooo, synchronized spellcasting! Like in the olympics! Roy: Haley— Haley: Search checks. Roy: Right. Roy: Belkar, stick with Haley. Help her search, but also keep your nose in the air. Maybe you can smell something that will give it away. Elan: And I'll sit quietly and try not to get in anyone else's way. Roy: What? Don't be ridiculous. Roy: I want you to survey the area and tell me where would be the most dramatically appropriate area for the dungeon to be located. Roy: You know, based on the aesthetics of the scenery, that sort of thing. Elan: Oh! Oh! I can do that! I can do that! I'll make you proud of me, Roy! Haley: That was really nice of you. Roy: Yeah, well, we can use all the help we can get. Haley: So...do you really think that will work? Roy: Hell, no. Roy: I just figured there's like an 80% chance that if he walks around enough, he'll trip over the entrance or something. Off panel thunk! Elan (off-panel): Oww! Elan (off-panel): Hey, I found a treasure chest. D&D Context * Efreeti in D&D are powerful creatures from the Elemental Plane of Fire. They draw their inspiration from Efreeti in Arabic folklore. * True Seeing is a 5th level spell for clerics but a 6th level spell for wizards. It allows the caster to see things as they truly are, piercing illusions, invisibility, shapechanging, etc. ** Note that Blackwing also recieves the benefits of V's True Seeing. That is likely from the wizard's familiar Share Spells ability. Trivia * In panel four Belkar continues the now-inverted running gag of where once Varsuvius, now the rest of the party, fails to acknowledge Blackwing's exsitence. * Synchronised swimming is an Olympic sport. External Links * 691}} View the comic * 133150}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses True Seeing Category:To Girard's Gate